LOSH Story Ideas That I Will Never Write
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: I often get requests or random ideas that may sound fun and are fun to think about but would not work in an actual story. Here are a few of them that I've given some thought to but will, more then likely, never actually write. Crossovers for other cartoons, movies, books, animes and manga, along with possible spoilers anything included along with hints of slash.
1. Chapter 1

09/14/12

When Doves Cry is giving me the silent treatment, read my ramblings please.

LOSH Story Ideas

That I Will Never Write

The creative mind can often be a really strange place. The most random of ideas can become the most enjoyable of stories or make the most interesting art. However, as a writer, sometimes those ideas, while fun to think about, aren't really plausible as a story. Also as someone whose become known as a Legion of Superheroes, more specifically a Clark (Superman) and Brainy slash writer, I often get ideas that deal with them from both myself and my fans.

As I mentioned before these ideas are often very fun but I can't get myself to write them for one reason or another. For the most part I thought that meant no one else would ever hear these ideas either but then I thought why not? Just because I can't write them out doesn't mean other people wouldn't enjoy hearing about them and, possibly, someone else would like to write them or tell the story with their art.

So please enjoy my ramblings and I hope they inspire someone out there to make something where I couldn't.

Idea #1: The Legion of Superheroes as Sailor Senshi.

-Idea originally from: GohoshiSuruNyan of deviantART.

-Main Characters: Brainy as Sailor Moon AKA Sailor Brainiac Five and Superman as Tuxedo Mask or possibly Super Tuxedo, Super Mask, Tuxedo Man, etc…

-Why I could not write it: I am a Moonie; I've been a fan of the Anime since it first came to America. It was my first obsession after Disney and what got me into Anime and probably added to my enjoyment of superheroes in general. I could not imagine Brainy in stead of Sailor Moon, he's just too smart. Even if I got rid of Sailor Moon, which would break my heart, or merged her together with Sailor Mercury to get Brainy's part in the crossover I am not one of those people who enjoy putting boys in dresses, or really short skirts as the case may be. And then it wouldn't just be Brainy in a senshi fuku, it would be Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, freaking Superman X all in short skirts, high heels and twirling around shouting out their attacks, their very girly named attacks.

These sorts of things are best in a visual medium where you can get to a pun without explaining a lot of things. Where everything you need to know, you can see in the picture or comic. While the idea is very enjoyable to me, and I miss while it was popular at the ClarkxBrainy club, it's just not something I can take seriously enough to write but if anyone else would like to take a stab at it I'd love to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

09/15/12

Idea #2: The Legion of Superheroes characters in the Coraline storyline.

-Main Characters: Brainy would be Coraline but instead of having just moved to the pink palace with his parents he would move there with his adoptive siblings Imra (Saturn Girl) and Garth (Lightning Lad). This would be because they grew up together in an orphanage and when Imra and Garth were old enough to leave they took their younger friend Brainy with them, or rather the orphanage practically threw him at them since he was always tinkering with toasters and making a mess of any equipment they had when they caught Brainy trying to improve it. So while Imra and Garth didn't adopt Brainy they do have legal guardianship of him.

Chuck (Bouncing Boy) would be Mr. B, or rather Mr. T, oh god the jokes I could make, making a mouse circus. I might have snuck Reep (Chameleon Boy) in there as one of the bouncing mice, or made them all orange and green eyed so they could shape shift and be scarier once the other world starts to turn on Brainy but I kept going back and forth on the idea. It would be one of those things I decided when I wrote it as I was writing it.

As for Miss Spink and Miss Forcible I had several different ideas. One idea was to have the old ladies be Alexis and the Emerald Empress since I used both as the Queen of Hearts in my LOSH/Alice in Wonderland story and I liked writing their interactions and they would certainly fight like Miss Spink and Miss Forcible would. Another idea, to use more Legion characters was to use Tinya (Phantom Girl) and Luornu (Triplicate Girl) but I didn't like the idea of making them old. In the end I decided I liked the idea of using Luornu for both Miss Spink and Miss Forcible, or rather the Durgo sisters, whom retired from the theatre, not from old age, but rather from the tragic death of their sister, having been triplets rather then a girl who could split herself into three people. I hadn't decided whether or not they'd still have the dogs they obsessed over or if I wanted to substitute them for another animal.

The cat is a tricky choice. I keep going back and forth between Brin (Timber Wolf) and Tinya. Brin has the right look and voice for the role, I could even make the cat more feral to match him or change the cat into a wolfish dog that would still be small enough for Brainy to throw at the end. On the other hand Tinya has the right attitude for it, being a bit snarky when she wants and not afraid to let people know her opinions, plus I could see her having lots a fun tormenting the other Mother. I'm still vastly undecided since I could see it being good either way.

Since I am more a fan of the Coraline movie then of the book I would have to have a Wybie, which would be Clark to get in my ClarkxBrainy slash. I need no other reasons then that.

I had two ideas for the Other Mother and Other Father. The first idea, which is the one I'm leaning towards, would to have the Other Mother be an older Coluan version of Imra and the Other Father be an older Coluan version of Garth since Imra and Garth are the closest thing Brainy had ever had to parents and, on some level, probably thinks of them that way. But, if I wanted to use more familiar characters, I would use a Coluan version of Emerald Empress and a Coluan version of Mekt for the other parents since they're both already villain and older looking then the rest of the legionnaires. Another possible idea is to have an original Coluan woman design for the Other Mother to represent the actual Brainiac Four and simply not have an Other Father since in the comic books no one ever knew who Brainy's father was.

-Why I could not write it: As you can probably tell I put a lot more thought into this then I did the Sailor Moon idea. For a long time I did consider actually trying to write this but in the end I couldn't think of how to make the story unique without basically copying Coraline with different characters. The main difference would be that Brainy had adoptive siblings in the real world and parents or a parent in the other world.

If I had written it I did want it to end with Imra and Garth officially adopting Brainy as their sibling. I may have even had Imra and Garth get married and then adopt Brainy as their son. Both options would have given that feel good ending the planting tulips in the garden had for the Coraline movie but with a little more special meaning for our main character.


	3. Chapter 3

09/16/12

Idea #3: Legion of Superheroes in My Little Ponies Friendship is Magic.

-Idea originally from: forestchick501 of deviantART.

This one is cheating a little since I did end up writing it for Yu-Gi-Ah's birthday but I originally had no plan to even consider attempting it. This was something I saw more as something to be done visually, especially since people have been turning characters into ponies for as far back as I can remember being on deviantART. I once even read a comment that went like this, "If it exists, then there's a pony of it".

Don't get me wrong, I love My Little Pony. I've been a fan since the original 80's cartoon, even liking its spin off My Little Pony Tales. Quite frankly I ignore that G3 exists all together except to rip on it or watch other people's reviews on how bad it was.

Where the crossover into Sailor Moon territory seemed random this crossover seemed implausible. Is Equestria another planet the Legion would visit for some sort of emergency? Or would it be a world where the Legion were born ponies. Neither option yielded any storyline that I felt I could work with so I turned the idea down.

Then Yu-Gi-Ah drew me Brainy and Superman as ponies for my birthday. The fangirl in me squealed in delight and, for whatever reason, it brought the muse in for the story. I couldn't see the Legion and Equestria existing in the same realm of reality but what if they didn't? What if the Legion somehow got sent to an alternate dimension where Equestria existed and, during the transfer, got turned into ponies themselves?

The idea became what I think of, an adorable little two chapter story. However my readers have been asking me to continue. While tempting I have no plans to do so. Yet. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

09/19/12

Idea #4: The Legion of Superheroes characters in the Peach Girl storyline.

For those of you who don't know Peach Girl is a Japanese Manga following a high school girl named Momo, whose name means Peach that always gets judged negatively due to the way she looks. There's also her frienemy Sae who is always copying her, manipulating her and who she can't let know about her love interest since Junior High, Toji so she lies and says it's the popular boy Kiley. Many misunderstanding ensue to put it lightly.

-Main Characters: Brainy would be Momo and like Momo gets judged for her dark skin as a beach bimbo and a slut, Brainy would be mistaken as an Orion from Star Trek which is infamous for their sex trade since both species have green skin and in the story most people have never heard of Coluans, let alone seen one before. He would also get along more with girls since most of them think he's cute and wouldn't try to sexually assault him like boys have been known to attempt to do.

For Sae I went through a couple of the characters. The Legion girls aren't really the frienemy type but then it jumped out at me; Alexis. She's cute, likes to get what she wants and will do anything to get it. Along with looks she would be competing against Brainy in intelligence since they're both inventors.

Since I haven't read the entire Peach Girl series I don't know who Momo ends up with. (If you know, don't tell me!) So I chose the leading men with the personalities I wanted; Clark as Toji and Lyle (Invisible Kid) as Kiley. Plus I'm pretty sure Momo ends up with Toji in the end.

Also instead of "Peach Girl" I would call it "Topaz Boy" since Brainy with his green skin and purple eyes/uniform always made me think of the similarly colored Mystic Fire Topaz, my favorite gem. If you haven't seen one there are three types, the green/purple being my favorite and mesmerizing to look at, I highly recommend going to a jewelry store if only for a peek.

-Why I could not write it: The whole reason I thought of this crossover was for April 2012 Challenge month at the ClarkxBrainy club, the "Everyday hero" challenge. I wanted a lifeguard for my hero and it is revealed to us that the reason Kiley liked Momo was because she saved him from drowning at the beach and give him mouth to mouth, which Kiley brags it was a kiss until Momo reveals that while Momo did pull him from the water it was a male life guard that gave him to mouth to mouth.

While I still like the idea it's the same problem as Coraline. I'm not sure what I could do with the story except copy it with different characters. I also didn't want the part with the life guard to be so small since that was the main focus of the challenge.

It's one of those things were it may or may not happen.


End file.
